


Holding on to you

by Milfoil_c



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Pre-Stanford
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 23:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5804707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milfoil_c/pseuds/Milfoil_c
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>给emo和派派合志《Sometimes when we touch》的G。<br/>BGM： California - Yellocard</p>
    </blockquote>





	Holding on to you

**Author's Note:**

> 给emo和派派合志《Sometimes when we touch》的G。  
> BGM： California - Yellocard

**2001年10月**

 

Mr.Brown从来没有见过比Sam更“优秀”的履历了。撇开GPA和SAT成绩不谈：单亲家庭，父亲收入微薄，靠奖学金念书，精通多国语言，体育竞技优异。光是这般另类独特的基本情况就让他在每年寄往斯坦福的四万两千封申请中脱颖而出了——他把这些优势都在谈话时和Sam逐一枚举分析过。麻省和MIT的法学院排名更高一些，但Sam唯独对斯坦福情有独钟。就因为这个，Mr.Brown不得不再三提醒Sam千万不能掉以轻心，毕竟斯坦福的文书是出了名的难写。更何况，文书精彩与否对于录取有至关重要的作用。不过从Mr.Wyatt给他的推荐信来看，他的写作能力也丝毫不逊色于其他。

 

而走出升学指导老师办公室的Sam连呼吸都开始颤抖。他已经好久没有这么提心吊胆过了，就连上次一只狼人差点把他耳朵咬下来也没有。如果他能把那些文章写的深入浅出，再交给Mr.Brown修改润色，大学申请就算大功告成。

 

这就是为什么，在熬了一个星期的夜复习后，Sam在凌晨又偷偷爬下了床。他在晚上根本没机会登陆申请网站，他的老哥要么抱着他的电脑看黄片，要么嬉皮笑脸地从他身后晃到厨房去，摇着手里的空酒瓶说“还没过瘾”。Sam知道Dean这几天为什么没去酒吧——爸打电话说这几天就回来，而Dean自作主张地断定只要Sam和John单独相处不超过五分钟就能吵起来。好吧，也许他说的没错。

 

Sam蹑手蹑脚地掀开被子，眼睛盯住对面床上那团一动不动的阴影，连气都不敢喘。他光着脚走到圆桌前，摁下开机键。骤然变亮的屏幕和机器运作声让他的肾上激素狂飙。他猛地转头，幸好阴影还是那团阴影。

 

心跳平复一些后，Sam屏住呼吸移动着鼠标，空气仿佛像有恶灵接近似的愈发冰冷，伸手不见五指的房间里只有他的笔记本在幽幽地反着荧光。他冻得发冷的食指每敲击一次左键，那清脆的咔哒声都像是在提醒他的背叛。他竭力不在这时去想如果Dean和John发现了会怎么样，然而这种鬼鬼祟祟的挣扎反抗就像给了他一针强烈的兴奋剂，莫名的快感与迫切在心头滋生。

 

我今晚起码可以写完一篇，如果快的话就两篇……Sam单击“文书问题”的按钮，在加载的图标一圈又一圈滚动时默默地盘算着。我可以由个人引申出对军人家庭的反思，或者写被校园霸凌的经历。也许写在路上也不错，听说有篇录取范文就是讲和家人的坐公交旅行的。

 

只是他没想到文书问题是这样的。

 

_你在乎什么，为什么？（100-250字）_

 

他的大脑似乎不假思索地就得出了答案，也毫不犹豫地排除了答案。他刻意放过神经元突触的波动，这是他从十三四岁起就训练出的习惯。他做了个深呼吸，耳边只有戴尔灵越的散热风扇发出的杂音，和Dean翻身擦过床单的动静。不，他不能就这样把他荒诞而深微的心思写进起码会有几十人阅读的申请材料里，他也不能把那些密密麻麻爬满心脏的情愫缩成250个字。

 

他做不到。

 

怦怦跳动着在胸腔里造成巨声回响的心脏和空气里芝士猪肉汉堡的味道都在默不作声地指引着方向，驱使着他的手落到键盘上，敲下那些在他脑海里挥散不去的句子。但是他拒绝这一切的暗示，他忍住心里一块骚动难耐的深处不去挠痒，他说服自己这个问题宽泛到无从下手。

 

他闭了闭眼，发出一声难以压抑的叹息：先看下一题。

 

_你前两个夏天是如何度过的？（50字）_

 

该死的，斯坦福是在和他开玩笑吗？为什么不能像哈佛一样简述自己一次意义非凡的学术经历，或者像康奈尔一样谈谈自己能带给大学什么贡献？Sam忍不住咒骂，我他妈的写什么？噢，去年夏天我托一只喧闹鬼的福摔断了右腿在车后座（Dean的腿上）躺了一个月，没法下车只能吃（Dean买的）苹果派，今年我练了两个月了射击，还（和Dean一起）干掉了一个变形怪，然后窝在Bobby家里（陪Dean）看球赛。总之都非常有趣，所有人都会相信，完毕。

 

内心长篇大论的谩骂后尽是空虚。他依旧不知道该写什么，加起来不过300个字而已，他却该死的不知道写什么。

 

“Sam？Sammy？”

 

 _你把他弄醒了。_ 他的大脑责怪道。

“Dean，我在这儿，我没事。我……我有个论文还……”他并没有撒谎。那也的确算是论文，“还没想好怎么写。”

 

 _你完全知道你要写什么_ 。

 

“老天，Sammy，你再有半年就毕业了，还刚考完期中，有没有想过体验一下拿个B？”

 

 _你只是不知道要写到多深。_ 潜意识里那个声音嘶嘶地吐着信子。

 

“我写完就睡，Dean。”他努力把刺得生疼的泪水逼回眼眶。

 

“你真该去念大学。”身后的人嘟囔着。

 

这句带着困意的话就这么毫无防备地撞进Sam的耳朵里。他咽了咽津液，转过身去。“……你真的这么想？”

 

“什么？”他看见Dean打了个哈欠，眉头微蹙，好像是忘了自己刚才说了什么。“噢，是啊，Sam。你这种书呆子就适合图书馆和公开课。”Dean耸了耸肩，准备趴下身子继续睡。

 

Sam就像是被恶魔摄住了脖子，勒得他发不出声。他手指冰凉僵硬，脚趾蜷曲，大脑飞快地试图用功利主义计算着怎么回应才能达到痛苦的最小值。“Dea……”该死，他应该就这么让Dean接着睡的。

 

“Sam，怎么了？”但是Sam喜欢这样，每次他喊Dean的名字，Dean也会喊他的。就像一个心照不宣的约定。

 

“你想让我去上大学？”Sam用尽可能轻松的语气飞速说道。

 

“该死的不。”Dean也飞速回答了。这样的不假思索让Sam像被刺猬扎了似的缩了缩身子，他垂下头，让发稍和电脑显示屏盖住他的双眼和表情。他看不清Dean在昏暗的房间里的表情，但是他知道Dean能借助电子荧光看见他发红的眼眶。“不，Sam，我的意思是……”Dean叹了口气。“我只是不想赶你走。你合适大学，好吗？你应该去合适你的地方，成为你想成为的人。”Dean顿了顿，Sam能听出他并不适应这急转直下的严肃。“……总之，现在我要睡觉了，赶紧写你那个操蛋的论文。”

 

然后只剩下Sam乱哄哄的大脑独自面对空白文档上跳动的光标。

 

***

 

Sam知道Dean会喜欢的。从斯坦福驱车20分钟就可以到半月湾海滩，夏日里只有海水、烧烤和啤酒的味道。学校旁边就是加州公路82号，如果有什么事拐个弯就可以随时上路；见鬼的，到了夏天学校正门的棕榈大道上全是穿着热裤和吊带的女大学生。Sam知道Dean会喜欢的，说真的，这就是他选择斯坦福的全部意义了。Brown老师甚至帮他申请到了耶鲁的奖学金，但他不在乎。

 

他闭着眼，无端地想起他们来到这个镇子的路上时那一片寒冷渗人的雾气里灰色的柏油路，黑暗深不见底，没有尽头，没有方向。他们的车灯坏了，勉强靠着惨淡的月色辨认着前方不足五米的可视范围。除了黑白灰的深渊没有其他颜色。他们在10号洲际公路上开了长达几千公里的直路，就算John打了个盹醒来他们也不会掉下悬崖。

 

他就像活在一部粗制滥造的黑白公路电影里。 _只有Dean不是黑白的。_ 他的潜意识又跑出来作怪了。 _只有Dean不是粗制滥造的，只有Dean。_ 他乱糟糟却柔软的金发，被夜以继日的摩挲而变得光滑发亮的护身符，揉碎了翡翠和浩瀚星辰的眼眸，满脸污泥却淡粉剔透的嘴唇。

 

漆黑吞没了他。而Dean，Sam无数次在太阳穴硌着那个凹凸不平的护身符时想道，Dean是他唯一的光。

 

他想要拯救他的光，从颠沛流离的日子一起私奔到亮堂堂的未来去。

 

“我明白。”他要Dean和他一起走。

 

想到这个，他攥了攥拳，便开始小心翼翼地敲击键盘。

 

 

 

**2002年9月**

 

Sam笃定很多很多事情，他笃定Dirk头上缝的三针是Dean搞出来的，他笃定去年的两份圣诞礼物都来自Dean而不是他和爸爸各一份，他甚至笃定随时随地，只要他低着头嘟囔身体不舒服，Dean就会把晚上所有的酒吧泡妞计划无限期推迟，乖乖呆在汽车旅馆里陪着他，边嘲笑他像个弱不禁风的小姑娘，边拐弯抹角地寒虚问暖。

 

但是他现在不敢确定。他笃定了Dean的那么多事情，但是此时此刻，他不知道Dean去年说的那句“你应该去合适你的地方”只是言不由衷的搪塞，还是他真心的想法。

 

他选择相信后者。

 

见鬼的，Sam申请斯坦福是因为 _Dean_ ，他能考进斯坦福靠的是那几篇关于 _Dean_ 的文书，他得以跳上去Palo Alto的大巴多亏了 _Dean_ 去接住了本来应该打在他左脸的John的拳头。

 

Sam想要的是自由，但是Dean就像他生命里亘古不变的常量和悖论，他无法逃避的缘由。

 

半开的窗户伴随着断断续续的蝉鸣泄进青草的气息，而不是枪油、盐粒或者廉价披萨的味道，Sam躺在加利福尼亚，斯坦福单人宿舍的床上，血液在身体里莫名地剧烈翻腾暗涌。明天开始他的人生或许不会再是黑白电影了。这里有被雨水洗刷干净的赤砖，橙红温暖的夕阳和云彩，摇曳着的墨绿棕榈树，和白色的鹰隼沸反盈天。

 

但是当睡意降临，他阖上眼，梦境还是颠簸的大巴上迷糊打盹时做的那个一样。他梦见无尽温柔融化其中的绿眼睛，被夏风吹乱的短发，兴奋的扯着嗓子说粗话的声音，少不更事的恶作剧，满身泥泞却只为他泅开的的笑容，还有那句他奉为圭臬的，“你应该去你合适的地方，成为你想成为的人。”


End file.
